


Precious Girl

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Also crashing the ladies room, Crossdressing, For the fun of it, Going out for sweets and clubbing, M/M, and a tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “What... What's this?” Daiki finally asks, motioning towards all of Inoo even though he wears sweatpants and an old Kinki Kids T-shirt.“Do you like it?” Inoo asks, making an innocent face as he bats his eyelashes and Daiki feels weird, fully distracted by how dark Inoo's eyes look framed with all that black make-up.





	Precious Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Beccy a fic where Inoo and Daiki dress up as girls and go out, somewhere around 300 years ago.  
> And she wanted a party but I couldn't go all fluff with Daiki in a dress, so I compromised and wrote them clubbing.  
> I started this when I promised it 300 years ago, and then procrastinated enough other things to finish it just now.  
> I actually kind of like it haha

_Come overrrr_

Shows up on Daiki's cell phone screen, and he pauses in the motion of setting the popcorn bowl down on the living room table. He's already wearing his pyjamas, the TV is on and there's only 12 minutes left until the drama he intended to watch starts. It's been a long day, a long week even and Daiki was really looking forward to a lazy evening at home in his own company. Still, a small part of his mind is already considering the fact that he might be going over to Inoo's place.

_I already made popcorn ><_

He types back, sitting down in the couch but he doesn't feel as relaxed about it anymore. Inoo will convince him, he already knows it. It's just a matter of time and reason.

_Ohh popcorn_

_Bring the popcorn_

_And come overrrrrrr_

Daiki just raises an eyebrow at his screen because how is he supposed to bring popcorn, it takes a good 40 minutes to Inoo's place and popcorn are best fresh.

_Why would I come over??_

He asks, needing more motivation than an obviously clingy boyfriend to make him leave the couch.

_Because you love me_

_Because I miss you_

_Because I have a surprise_

_How many reasons do you need I have a ton_

Daiki draws a deep breath and gives up. At least there's no one else around to call him whipped.

Fifteen minutes later he's on the train with the popcorn in a plastic bag, well hidden inside his real bag, and he even made the effort of putting on loose jeans since it's a Saturday at 8 pm.

Still, he feels terribly underdressed since everyone else in the cart is clearly styled for going out, and he just hopes nobody recognizes him. He doesn't need paparazzi pics of his bad clothing choice and his bag stuffed with popcorn.

Inoo keeps sending him excited emojis at regular intervals, and Daiki can't help feeling intrigued even though he knows what kind of things Inoo considers surprises. He very vividly remembers the nutella and kiwi sandwich he “invented” and had Daiki come try immediately, and also the shower head that changed colour and the scented massage oil. That one had been nice though.

So as he rings the doorbell at Inoo's apartment, he decidedly keeps his expectations low. And finds himself gaping as Inoo opens the door.

Dark eyes sultry, lined with midnight blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and a thick layer of mascara, eyebrows thinned and lips smudged with shiny gloss. His hair is styled, soft chunky curls framing his face and turning the strange haircut into a much more feminine style. The sparkly pins holding some of his hair back aren't exactly manly either.

“Hello.” Inoo smiles softly, and Daiki parts his lips to say something, but finds himself at a lack of words as he stares at the girl version of his boyfriend. “Did you bring the popcorn?”

“I...” He starts, then swallows to beat the shock and pushes past Inoo inside. “Yeah, they're in the bag.”

“Good, you have no idea how badly I want popcorn.” Inoo smiles as he reaches past Daiki to lock the door, a floral scent filling the air with the movement.

“What... What's this?” Daiki finally asks, motioning towards all of Inoo even though he wears sweatpants and an old Kinki Kids T-shirt.

“Do you like it?” Inoo asks, making an innocent face as he bats his eyelashes and Daiki feels weird, fully distracted by how dark Inoo's eyes look framed with all that black.

“I...” Daiki starts, but then Inoo pouts and Daiki's eyes lock to his lips instead. “... Uhm...”

“I thought you would.” Inoo smiles, and this time there's nothing innocent about it. Daiki pointedly sets his bag down and looks away as he shrugs out of his jacket, trying to calm his heartbeat because he's pretty sure there's something more to this than just Inoo enjoying to rile him up.

“You look pretty.” He says, utilizing the moment it takes to hang his jacket to take another deep breath before turning back to look at Inoo again. It's as shocking the second time, because he really looks like another person. Like a woman. “You... I barely recognize you.”

“Right?!” Inoo grins excitedly. “I look so different! And so could you!”

Daiki frowns, pausing as he finally figures out what this is about. “... Say what now?”

“I had this make-up artist teaching me eyeshadow today, and so I figured I should try it myself, and then when I did, I realized it was awesome. So I thought, why not dress up like girls and go out?” Inoo explains, his words almost stumbling over each other in his eager to get them out and Daiki wets his lips apprehensively. “It'd be so much fun and nobody would recognize us!”

“Are you sure about that?” Daiki asks, half wondering if Inoo's serious but he already knows that he is.

“Of course!” Inoo smiles brilliantly and Daiki has a minor sexuality crisis because he's never been this attracted to a supposed woman before. “We could have girly drinks and grind on each other and flirt with guys just to blow them off! Just like girls do! Oh and first we could go to a restaurant and only eat sweets! It's perfect!”

“... I was talking about the recognition part and you know it.” Daiki says, crossing his arms as he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh come on Dai-chan, did you recognize me?” Inoo raises a well painted eyebrow, voice serious now and Daiki wets his lips before parting them to answer, but his pause was too long. “See, so who else would?”

Daiki breathes a deep sigh but he has to admit that Inoo's difficult logic is probably valid, as usual. Nobody would look twice at two supposed girls out on a Saturday night and think they were Johnny's in disguise.

“... If someone recognizes us. You're the one apologizing to management.” He says determinedly, but Inoo's face just lights up in an adorable smile.

“So you'll do it? I swear I'll make you so cute even Yamada's gonna want you!” He promises, and Daiki makes a face because ew, but Inoo just laughs.

Daiki's placed on a chair in the bathroom as Inoo pulls out make up that he apparently flirted himself into getting from the styling girls, musing out loud what Daiki's colours should be and then orders Daiki to stop smiling as he approaches with a brush.

The popcorn is in a plastic bowl in the sink since they didn't fit anywhere else, and Daiki keeps sneaking cold popcorn whenever Inoo's not got something colored in his face. It's a nice feeling, having his make-up put on by Inoo, feeling his long fingers gently guide his face here and there, nice enough that he doesn't panic too hard even at the occasional “oops” that slips from those glossy lips. He's not sure if he should be happy or not that he can't see the work in progress since he's too short to be face level with the mirror sitting down.

But he figures that if Inoo did his own make-up and it came out looking that good, Daiki can't come out looking too bad. And if he does, he'll just mope and refuse to go.

“Do you even have clothing?” Daiki asks with his mouth full of popcorn as Inoo tries to figure out whether the palette in his hand is contouring or eyeshadows.

“Yeah, I bought some this afternoon. Wait until you see your dress.” Inoo says like it's no big deal and Daiki blinks in disbelief, before immediately getting yelled at for smudging his mascara.

“Okay, you're done!” Inoo finally calls what feels like an hour later, proudly putting the jar of hair wax on the sink next to the toothpaste as he looks at Daiki with sparkling eyes. “You look so cute right now.”

“Is cute a good thing really?” Daiki asks, a little hesitant at Inoo's taste in girls, but he draws a deep breath and stands up to look at himself in the mirror.

He blinks at himself, and thinks that he's never had this much make up on in his entire life, not even when Itajan has dressed him up. But he actually does look cute, a nicely shaded pink on his eyelids, thick eyeliner and his eyes look enormous. His hair is straightened and teased into a style that a cool girl could have, and he doesn't look anything like himself anymore.

“What do you think?” Inoo asks excitedly, leaning in close enough to rest his head on Daiki's shoulder and look at them both in the mirror.

“... We look like girlfriends.” Daiki finally admits, and Inoo's squeal is very girly as he leans in to press a kiss against Daiki's cheek, but then abruptly stops himself.

“Oh shit I'm not ruining that shading.” He explains, and Daiki rolls his eyes before he's tugged along towards the bedroom. “You're gonna love your dress.”

Daiki very strongly doubts that he's going to love “his” dress, but he follows Inoo and can't really help looking at himself in the hall mirror as they pass it. At a quick glance, he's pretty sure not even his mother would recognize him.

“Here it is!” Inoo chirps, motioning towards a hanger on the back of his bedroom door, and Daiki pauses to look at it.

“... I hate it.” He says flatly, because it's a pale pink babydoll dress with lace, and it would honestly look cutest on a three year old.

“Dai-chan!” Inoo exclaims with a pout, pushing him a little. “You'll look adorable in it, shut up.”

“Why do I have to be cute though?” Daiki complains, but he's already given up. He's used to being the cute one. “Why can't I be hot and have a tight dress and show off my ass?”

Something flashes in Inoo's eyes that are made even darker from the make up, and he lays a hand on said asset possessively. “Because it's mine and I don't want everyone staring at it.”

Daiki raises an eyebrow at the tone, but secretly he's a little flattered that Inoo feels so strongly about protecting him.

“Fine Mr. Jealous, I'll wear your three year old dress.” He sighs, and Inoo's features immediately go from frowning to smiling.

“I knew you'd come around.” He says supportively, and Daiki wonders why he even loves this boy.

It's a hassle to get into a damn dress when Inoo shrieks as soon as he comes close to ruining his hair, and on top of it all, he gets a bra to stuff with socks. Daiki's busy questioning his life choices as he tries to make his “boobs” more believable in front of the hall mirror, the pink dress a surprisingly good fit on him, hugging his waist tightly before fanning out into a ruffled skirt. Inoo might be insane, but at least he knows how to shop.

“Are you almost ready?” Inoo asks, and Daiki turns around to look at him, and his eyes widen.

Inoo's wearing a black, tight dress that looks worthy of a Hollywood actress. His hips are lacking something obviously, but the boobs look better than Daiki's, and the most surprising part is the bare, hairless legs.

“... You did not shave your legs.” Daiki says in disbelief, glancing down at his own tights where you can almost see the hairs sneaking out.

“I totally shaved my legs.” Inoo smiles smugly, and Daiki isn't even surprised.

“This kink is going too far.” He points out, but Inoo just blows him a kiss. “Have you got stilettos too or what?”

“Maybe.” Inoo grins, and Daiki gapes at him because come on, he can't walk in that, but then Inoo laughs and he looks really, _really_ pretty. “No I don't, but I have heels!”

He hurries over to his shoe shelf and picks up a pair of boots with a fairly high but thick heel.

“I figured you could wear flats with that look.” He explains, and Daiki couldn't be more grateful. Heels is not his strong point. He's tried. And his boots could actually work with this look.

It still takes another while before they're fully dressed and ready to go, and Inoo is even taller than he usually is next to Daiki in the heels. He stumbles the first time in the stairs from his apartment, and Daiki's initial heart attack channels in laughter as Inoo manages to catch himself on the hand rail. Inoo laughs with him, and Daiki thinks that maybe, tonight could be fun after all.

It doesn't take very long to realize that being a girl is very different from being a boy. The first thing that happens when they reach the train station is that a salaryman stares appreciatively at them when he passes, and on the train, Daiki swears he sees an old man trying to sneak a peak up his skirt. He's fairly tempted to lift his skirt and give grandpa something to look at, but Inoo just giggles hysterically and grasps Daiki's wrist to keep him from it when he mutters his idea.

They go to Shinjuku because Inoo already decided on the club, which is all good because Daiki honestly never goes out clubbing and would have no idea where to go. He doesn't like the noise and smoke, and besides, why go out when he's already got a hot, insane boyfriend?

“So do you want to eat something first?” Inoo asks as they get off the train and starts deciding on which exit to go to, and Daiki's momentarily distracted by how he strokes a small curl behind his ear. He's not the only one watching it either, and Daiki doesn't think he'll have time to get used to all these men suddenly looking at them. The good thing is, not too many girls look, because if anyone could call out a dude in a dress, it'd be a girl.

“I think I heard something about sweets?” Daiki says hopefully, and he can already see his manager blowing up into a storm cloud if she knew, but. Sweets.

“Do you want to?” Inoo asks excitedly, whipping out his phone to search for a good café, and Daiki can't help giggling as he leans in to look at Inoo's screen.

“If we're being girls, let's be girls.” Daiki says, and Inoo's responding smile is worth this whole escapade.

They find a café in a Lumine building that seems promising and will be open for another couple hours, and they're both giddy as they look at the menu outside.

“We're getting in so much trouble for this.” Inoo says with a smile, and Daiki nods to agree as he looks at a cake with a mountain of cream on top.

“It's worth it.” Daiki says, and surprisingly feels like actually only wants cake and no food this time, even though he usually isn't big on sweets. Maybe Kekeke had a point about having to be dressed as a girl to understand the glory of sweets.

In the end, they both order low fat lattes to be in character, and a pastry each, sitting down at a table far inside just in case. Daiki got a very decorated strawberry shortcake, and Inoo some kind of mini pie with fruits and custard on top.

“This could be my best idea ever.” Inoo practically sparkles as he shrugs out of his coat, before reaching for his latte.

It's surprisingly fun, Daiki must admit, even though his bra itches and his eyes feel so heavy, he somehow adapts to his role without thinking about it. They have mock conversations in made up voices about girly things, that get more and more ridiculous as time passes, and in the end Inoo's laughing so hard he's almost crying. Daiki's close to it himself, even if it was his story about their fellow Best members but coded as cute boys in their class with Hikaru's shitty performance in video games as an entirely different kind of performance.

“Stop, stop, my eyeliner!” Inoo calls between breaths, and Daiki laughs even harder at how perfectly in character that was.

The cakes are delicious, and they end up sharing both because girls can do that, and after they're eaten, they decide to proceed to the original plan, which was the club. Even though it feels a little weird to start off the night with desserts and go directly to clubbing, but they just giggle about that and decide that it totally works.

It's walking distance, even if Inoo starts complaining about his shoes almost immediately.

“How do girls even walk in these all days?” He whines, and Daiki laughs and pats his shoulder.

“You're not wearing anything that can compare to what girls wear all day babe.” He says honestly, but Inoo keeps whining.

He shapes up once they're approaching the club, a shiny neon sign and a buff looking bouncer outside. Inoo giggles a little and the bouncer gives him an appreciative look before nodding for them to go inside. Which is surprising because Daiki's always been stopped for ID the few times he's tried going to clubs before. But then again, aren't girls always allowed in.

The club is crowded and smoky, and Daiki follows Inoo to the wardrobe, leaving his jacket but holding on to his small clutch that matches the dress. He's a little worried he might misplace it though, because he's not used to carrying things in his hands constantly.

“I wanna go to the bathroom!” Inoo calls excitedly as soon as they've paid for wardrobe, and Daiki shrugs and goes with it.

He doesn't realize until they've managed their way there, that Inoo meant the ladies bathroom.

Inoo's just about to push the door open when Daiki grabs his wrist, half panicking.

“We can't go in there!” He gets out, but Inoo just blinks at him, clearly confused.

“Of course we can, we're girls!” He says, tilting his head with an excited smile. “Come on, haven't you always wondered what it's like in the girls bathroom?”

Daiki opens his mouth to protest because isn't that illegal, but ends up sighing as Inoo pushes the door open and he just follows.

It seems brighter than the bathrooms he's used to, without any actual evidence that's the case, but it's the general feeling he gets. There's still small doodles on the walls and papers on the floor, but it seems brighter and definitely smells better.

There's a girl before the mirror bettering on her lipstick, and another one next to her apparently waiting for her, and one girl standing next to the wall as there seems to be a line.

“Hi!” The waiting girl says with a smile, and Daiki has no idea what to say. The girl is clearly drunk, eyes a little glazed and cheeks a little pink, but she's really cute.

“Hi!” Inoo smiles back and replies with his softer, made up voice. “I love your shoes!”

Daiki glances down to look and sees that she wears ridiculously high, sparkly blue shoes that kind of reminds of Inoo's concert costumes.

“Really? Thank you!” She smiles widely, reaching out to touch Inoo's arm as she seems genuinely moved by the compliment, before reaching into her purse. “You guys want some candy booze?”

Daiki blinks as she picks out a sparkly hip flask and looks at them with a smile.

“Don't drink candy booze without me!” A voice calls from inside one of the stalls, and Daiki can't help the snorted laugh he lets out.

“Sure.” Inoo smiles, accepting the flask and Daiki silently wonders if this is the night they both die. “What is it?”

“Oh it's sour candy dissolved in vodka, it's really good!” The girl advertises, and Inoo shrugs and takes a sip, then makes a face.

“Oh that is sour!” He says, voice bordering on his own as he hands Daiki the flask.

Daiki hesitates for one second as he looks at the blue flask, but figures that drinking illegal alcohol in the girls bathroom is probably the most normal thing he's done so far, and takes a sip as well.

His jaw muscles contract with the sourness, and the strong alcohol, but it still mostly tastes like candy and it's honestly pretty good.

He hands the flask back to the girl with a small thank you, and she smiles and slips it back into her purse as a booth gets freed up.

“Bucket list, explore the girls bathroom, ticked.” Inoo says quietly to Daiki, who just shakes his head with a smile. He's pretty sure he won't even believe this night happened tomorrow morning, so it might as well get weirder.

Another booth is unlocked and a girl with long curls step out, looking around before frowning. “Erika where's the booze?!”

“You'll have to wait!” The girl who offered them alcohol calls back from inside the stall, and her friend pouts before heading to wash her hands.

Inoo slips into the booth and Daiki resorts to his phone, even though he can't help watching as the girl with the curls pout at herself in the mirror, checks her hair and corrects her boobs unashamedly.

He wonders if all girls bathrooms are like this or if this is club exclusive.

Another booth becomes vacant and he figures he might as well when he's here anyway, and when he returns, he finds Inoo before the mirror, waiting for him.

Once again, he's stunned at how different he looks, and notes that the blue eyeshadow isn't as flawless as it was when the night started.

“We have to take pictures.” Inoo says, the exicted smile back on his lips as Daiki leans in to wash his hands.

“Of course we do.” He agrees, figuring that he needs something to remind himself this happened. “We should have done purikura.”

Inoo freezes and looks at him like he just told him his mother died.

“Fuck!” He swears out loud, then throws a hand over his mouth as he realizes that wasn't very ladylike. “Remember that for later, we'll find a machine!”

Daiki doubts it, but he promises to remember it. For now, sweet Snow filters will have to do. It's like when they do silly photoshoots in magazines, and Daiki finds it way too easy to make silly faces, to kiss Inoo's cheeks and do cute, girly poses that everyone would laugh at if it was for a magazine. Inoo puts on his model face mostly, and Daiki has to poke his side to keep him from looking like he should be in Vogue instead.

After roughly 35 pictures, they decide it should be enough, and head back out into the considerably darker club.

“What do you want to drink?” Inoo asks as he clings to Daiki's arm while moving towards the bar.

“As long as it has an umbrella I'm happy!” Daiki says, since his usual repertoire of alcohol usually contains beer and sake, period. And the girly drinks always seem so nice.

Inoo laughs beautifully at that, and they step up to the bar looking at the drinks list. “How about a cosmopolitan?”

“Sure.” Daiki agrees, even though he's not entirely sure what it contains, but it sounds very girly.

They're served in no time, and Daiki realizes another perk of being a girl as two glasses with umbrellas is set before them while the guy next to them still didn't get to order.

Inoo thanks the bartender with a flirty smile that makes Daiki slap his arm pointedly, even though he can't stop smiling, and they set out to find a table.

There's none free, but there is one with three guys looking to be in their late 20s, and Daiki sees what Inoo's thinking before he looks over his shoulder with a smile.

“Shall we?” He asks, his voice quivering with excitement, and Daiki wants to protest.

But he figures that it would be kind of hilarious to troll a bunch of guys, and they're kind of cute and look fairly drunk.

So Inoo walks up to their table, and it's hilarious how they eye his fake boobs.

“Hi. Are these seats free?” Inoo tilts his head cutely, and the guys hurry to gesture at them to sit.

Daiki flicks his skirt a little extra as he sits down, and he notices the guy next to him, who's got a nice face but way too much stubble for his taste, glances down at the movement.

“Hey there.” He says, and Daiki smiles and says hi back.

It's surprisingly fun to talk to the guys, even though Daiki has some troubles laughing without going back to his normal voice, and he can't believe the things some guys will say to impress girls. He doesn't believe for one second this guy goes to the gym six days a week and takes 100 kg bench press, because not even Yamada does that and this guy has nowhere near his arm muscles. But he considers it a compliment that the guy finds him cute enough to lie for, and he ends up playing impressed.

The guys flirting with Inoo are even more ridiculous as they seem to think they have to compete, and Inoo giggles and encourages them both like he's having the time of his life. Inoo swiftly lies that they're both hair dressers and work together, and when the guys ask what other things they like, he says they're both idol fans and starts talking about how hot Takaki is.

Daiki can barely keep the charade up as the guys look at Inoo's phone screen and pictures of Takaki and their faces fall, starting to look beat down when Inoo chatters on about that Takaki is the only standard for him.

“Ne Dai-chan, wanna go dance?” Inoo asks after taking his phone back from the guys, and Daiki nods cutely, leaving the guys by the table looking defeated.

“Guys are so dumb, please tell me I never flirt like that.” Inoo laughs as they head for the dancefloor.

“Honey, that's exactly how you flirt. I was so impressed with your 15 kg bench press I couldn't resist you.” Daiki tells him, then laughs as he dodges the elbow to his side.

The music is good and Daiki finds himself enjoying dancing with Inoo just for fun, having no qualms stepping on the toes of any guy that gets too close.

Inoo clearly enjoys dancing too, a constant smile on his lips as he presses close to Daiki, arms wrapping around his neck and it feels like they're in their own little world for a while. Maybe they should go out together more often, Daiki muses.

When they finally leave the club, it's past midnight and Daiki's feet hurt, so he can only imagine how Inoo feels.

“I'm so _done_.” Inoo sighs as they get out into the night air again, back to his normal voice and Daiki smiles, shamelessly reaching out for his hand.

“This was fun. Please keep convincing me your crazy ideas are good.” He says, and Inoo gives a soft smile back, squeezing Daiki's hand.

“When will you learn that all my ideas are good ideas?” He asks, and Daiki rolls his eyes.

“I can't wait to get rid of all this make up though.” He admits, and it makes Inoo giggle, swinging their joined hands between them like a little girl would.

“You might have to stay in it for a little longer when we get home.” He says innocently, but laughs at Daiki's raised eyebrow. “I just want to get out of my shoes.”

“I can imagine.” Daiki says, glancing down at Inoo's heels with a feeling of concern. “You did good with those tonight.”

“Thanks. Don't tell anyone or I'll be in heels on TV before you know it.” Inoo sighs, and Daiki half considers if it would still be worth telling Kekeke. “Just don't, I can see you thinking about it. I will put ice cubes in your bed.”

“I won't, I won't!” Daiki promises, because the ice cube incident has already happened once and it wasn't pleasant.

“Good.” Inoo smiles as they're approaching the train station, then slowly comes to a stop. “Ne, Dai-chan?”

“Hm?” Daiki looks up at him, wondering why they stopped, but Inoo's soft look is all the answer he needs.

“Thanks for always going along with my dumb ideas. I love you.” Inoo says, and Daiki smiles into the soft kiss pressed against his still glossy lips, right there on the sidewalk in front of Shinjuku station.

“I love you too.” He replies, then laughs and urges them to keep walking. “But I must admit, I often wonder why.”

Inoo shoves at him, pretending to be offended, but there's a squeeze to his hand that says more than even Inoo's words could.

 

~*~

 

 

 

 


End file.
